


you tend to the garden, I'll trim the weeds

by selvish



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, spark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish/pseuds/selvish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael always looks at Luke, and one day Luke looks back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you tend to the garden, I'll trim the weeds

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday gift for taylor dankmichael on tumblr  
> it's over a month early  
> but i finished it and was like hell yeah so here it is now  
> i might add another chapter if u guys like it (either luke's POV or a timeskip)  
> i'm on tumblr at blowjcb/calumsboyfriend taLK TO ME......
> 
> title is from The Garden by The Tragic Thrills

It’s possible that Michael might have a problem. He’s been eating at the same restaurant for every lunch 5 days a week for upwards of a month. It’s not that the food was anything special, just a classic American-style place with some mediocre fries and a burger that was usually overcooked. It was the quaint flower shop across from it, where a gentle-looking blonde boy diligently trimmed the bushes on the outside, and organized bouquets along the windows. Michael was thankful for how immersed in his work he was, because he was sure that if the boy ever decided to look up, the redhead would be discovered and charged with stalking.

He never did, though, so another month passed until the day that Michael’s eyes finally met with the other’s. He wanted to cry. They were blue. Any other person would have just carried on eating and looked away, perhaps planning on never going within a 600 foot radius of the shop again, but Michael dropped out of high school for a reason. He stood, flinching as the legs of his chair scraped with an ugly screech before he grabbed his drink and bolted from the building. The boy was still looking at him, his mouth slightly open and his back straight.

Michael ran across the street, feeling static gather underneath his skin and shoot through his veins at an alarming frequency. He was shaking, never letting his green eyes shift from the bright blue ones slowly getting larger and closer. A harmless pedestrian knocked against his shoulder as he reached the other sidewalk. He smiled to himself as it seemed to draw out some of the electricity building in his head. He reached the door to the shop and his smile grew when he noticed the boy chewing on his lower lip as his hands shook over his apron. He hadn't moved from where he had been adjusting a simple arrangement. It was a mix of eucalyptus leaves and wisteria, Michael thought the calm colours were mocking the building tension in the small shop, but he didn't lose the smile.

"My name is Michael." He breathed through a lopsided grin. It was obvious that the blonde was shy, so it wasn't worth it to try and get him to speak first.

"Luke." His voice was stronger than Michael had anticipated, and in a burst of confidence he reached out with a finger to meet with his- Luke's.

They touched.

A harsh jolt raced through Michael's bloodstream, and his vision whited out. The tips of his hair smoked slightly as he and Luke fell against each other, struggling to stay standing. Their bodies convulsed against each other and he cried out, feeling the intense heat of electricity wrack through his muscles until they fell.

It smelled ashy, and Michael was woken by the feel of cool water spraying at his pale skin. He opened his eyes warily, blinking away the headache blooming behind his forehead. He saw the blonde flower boy leaning against his chest, his mouth open in a slack and relaxed fashion. Michael jumped, shaking the boy roughly and ignoring the way left-over energy pulsed through his skin wherever he touched the younger male.

Luke stirred and yelped at the feeling of cold water contrasting against his heated skin, and looked up to see the sprinklers of his shop drenching him and the boy from the restaurant in his uniform. Speaking of him, Michael, Luke turned his gaze to look at him. He seemed worried, and it wasn't until he noticed that there was a black soot-like substance covering their hands that he realized why.

"You're my spark." He smiled dumbly, regardless of the fact that said spark had triggered him to collapse and almost set his mother's store on fire. The other boy's face relaxed into another easy smile, and he soon crinkled his eyes into a cute chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm your spark."

They laughed at each other for a minute before the small bell above the door to the building rang softly, shaking them out of the moment.

"Lucas Robert Hemmings, why is my floor wet?!" A strong voice bounced from the door. A normally kind-looking woman called from the front, and Luke stood shakily to his feet. He peeked over the shelf to level his eyes with his mother, a smile still taking over his face.

"What on eart-"

"I found him, mum." Luke laughed, pulling Michael to his feet to stand slightly shorter than him.

"That's lovely, dear, but please get the sprinklers off before continuing your date." Liz smiled warmly at the two boys, who were staring vacantly at each other. She rolled her eyes and stepped back outside, deciding that they could figure out each other and the mess without her.


End file.
